cometas por el cielo
by kurumi-chan
Summary: kazemaru, despues de su lesion fue llevado al instituto allien, alli conocio a una misteriosa chica llamada kazumi mejor conocida como renka como empezara su rivalidad? podria convertirse en amistad o incluso amor? 90% hetero
1. Chapter 1 alas de cristal

Hola! u soy Kurumi, y este es mi primer fic dedicado a mi anime favorito, debo admitir que no me gustan los OC, pero necesitaba algunas chicas para mi historia (todavía no me creo lista para escribir yaoi, pero pronto pronto...muajaja : D), así que se las presento desde ahora para que no se confundan, mas información sobre ellas en mi perfil. :3

Kazumi Akera- Renka: castaña y su cabello le llega a los hombros de ojos esmeralda con una tez blanca, de corta estatura y es un poco fría y gruñona :) pertenece al instituto allien, y es la co-capitana del equipo starline, su nombre de extraterrestre es Renka (-así se le llamara comúnmente) es hermana de Megumi.

Megumi Akera- Kam: tiene el cabello lila casi gris y le llega a la cintura, sus ojos son azules turquesa, y su piel es igual de blanca que la de su hermana, ella tiene una estatura normal (tampoco está muy alta que digamos XD) es mi intento de una chica moe, pero las apariencias engañan eh? también está en el instituto allien y es la co-capitana de starline, su nombre extraterrestre es Kam.

El nombre de la historia es por el disco de cometas por el cielo (también por la canción) de la oreja de van Gogh (*soy fan de ellos *w*) NO ES UN SONG-FIC u.u no se me dan. Como dato curioso los cap. tendrán título de canciones que me gusten si quieren pueden recomendar alguna canción ^O^

El fic está ambientado en la época cuando Kazemaru deja el equipo o más bien cuando lo lesionan lo que realmente paso en el juego (y yo creo en esa versión :D) y que es lo que le pasa cuando se lo llevan al instituto allien :O por eso la primera parte del fic casi siempre se llamaran por sus nombre de extraterrestres n.n

-Midorikawa- Reize

-Hiroto- Grant (*sé que es gran pero…me confundo cuando escribo XD espero que me comprendan :3)

-Nagumo-burn

-Suzuno- Gazelle

-Kazemaru- Kazemaru (XD)

Por ultimo: inazuma eleven NO me pertenece a mí, si fuera así todo sería yaoi y habría 5 min de futbol por episodio ;D pero no es así... le pertenece a LEVEL-5 u.u

**Negrita**: diálogos

_Cursiva_ y "": pensamientos

N/A: notas de autor ósea yo XD

-**capítulo 1 "alas de cristal*"**-

Kazemaru después de su grave lesión en el partido contra génesis, fue llevado de emergencia en una ambulancia, dejando a Endou con un mal presentimiento, pero lo que el equipo Raimon no sabía era que el no dirigía al hospital si no ni más ni menos que al instituto allien.

**-y que se supone que vas a hacer ahora Grant?-**preguntaba un hermosa chica de pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros en forma de picos y un ojos verde esmeralda, vestía con un uniforme negro de colegiala y adornado con un moño rojo, tenía curiosidad en su rostro por saber cuáles eran la intenciones de su compañero

**-no fue idea mía Renka-**dijo soltando un suspiro**-solo obedezco las ordenes, el emperador quiere que sea parte del instituto allien-** Renka no se veía muy sorprendida de hecho se lo esperaba totalmente, pero seguía teniendo una pregunta

**-lo entiendo pero...tienes idea de cómo convencerlo? no va querer luchar contra sus amigos-**dijo la castaña tranquilamente, el capitán de génesis lo pensó un rato para contestar sonriendo

**-pues no creo que sea tan difícil convencerlo si tenemos las herramienta correctas, si lo logramos Raimon no podrá ganarnos-**Renka se quedó curiosa de saber cuáles eran la herramientas de Hiroto

**- ya lo veremos, bueno... iré a visitar a nuestro nuevo huésped-**dijo la chica fríamente

**-Kazumi...-**dijo Hiroto llamando a la castaña por su verdadero nombre haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera**- tu también quieres saber el tipo de futbol que juega Raimon no?-**dijo sonriendo dulcemente, Kazumi se quedó pensativa y dijo fríamente

**-no...y no me llames Kazumi estamos trabajando...-**dijo dándole la espalda a Grant y dirigiéndose a la enfermería ya lejos y segura de que Grant no la oiría murmuro para sí misma **-tal vez si me guste un poco sab...-**

**-QUE TE GUSTA?-**grito una voz muy conocida y molesta a la vez que aparecía burn que caminaba solo**-ES UN CHICO?-**Decía gritando mientras se reía y se sonrojaba **-SOY YO? Porque debes saber que no soy un chico fácil jeje-**, haciendo que la paciencia de Renka se acabara

**-no burn no eres tú y NO te importa, así que piérdete ¬¬-**dijo Renka pasando alado de burn lo que hizo que este se enojara y corriera de nuevo hacia donde estaba ella

**-vamos Renka-chan dime si dime!-** pidió casi apunto a arrodillarse**- oye no estas más insoportable hoy? por cierto donde esta Gazelle?-**pregunto la castaña y luego arrepintiéndose de haber empezado un platica con el cabeza de tulipán que sonriendo empezó a hacer un monologo larguísimo

**-bueno ahora que lo dices al hielito y a su equipo los mandaron a enfrentar a Raimon así que seguramente este con ellos en este momento aunque sinceramente no creo que ganen obvio prominence les ganaría 45-0 jajaja ya sabes que soy el mejor delantero de fuego, cuando era así chiquito me dijeron que tenía talento y claro que lo tengo también un día fui a comprarle un helado a Gazelle y me encontré a un vago que me pidió un bolillo y yo como soy así súper valiente salí corriendo y bla bla bla bla bla-**

Burn no tenía intención de dejar a hablar y parecía muy metido en su plática así que Kazumi se limito a ignorarlo y siguió caminado dejando a burn hablando solo y así continuo así después de 30 minutos cuando se repente se dio cuenta

**-a y entonces cuando ya tenía a Gazelle acorralado en la cama y sin camisa no te imaginas lo que paso...-**volteando a todos lados **-ehh Renka? :O-**

-mientras tanto-

_"ash no puedo creer que burn sea tan molesto, siento pena por Gazelle que tiene que soportarlo a diario"_ pensaba Renka mientras se dirigía a la enfermería donde atendían las heridas del peli azul _"mejor me apuro ya debe estar ahí..."_

-mientras tanto-

POV KAZE-CHAN ^.^

Qué? porque me duele tanto el cuerpo? no me puedo mover, intento abrir mis ojos para tratar de saber dónde estoy, intento abrirlos lentamente aunque ellos se resisten un poco logro ver el techo gris de una habitación y de pronto una cara aparece enfrente de mí :$ está demasiado cerca

Fin del POV (lo se lo sé es muy corto u.u)

**-ahhh!-**grito Kazemaru al ver el rostro de una joven a unos cuanto centímetros de él, la chica no era muy alta tenía el cabello lila casi gris y unos ojos azules como el mar la chica se separó de él y rio levemente

**-hola! Ya despertaste no?-** dijo una voz dulce pero a la vez animada que hacía que te sintieras bien solo con escucharla el peli azul no entendía nada de la situación en primer lugar en donde estaba? en segundo lugar quien es esa chica? y en tercer lugar porque estaba tan cerca? O/O su cabeza daba vueltas pero sabía que no lograría nada si no empezaba a investigar, miro a la chica que no le apartaba la vista desde que despertó, trato de ponerse lo más serio posible y pregunto

**-dime dónde estoy? y quién eres?-**la chica lo siguió viendo y sonrió amablemente diciendo

**-bueno...-**dijo la chica tratando de evadir la pregunta**-etto...si te digo no te vas a poner muy feliz- **dijo tiernamente, pero Kazemaru no estaba para bromas y se lo hizo saber con su cara de pocos amigos lo que asusto a la ojiazul

**-ok ok no pongas esa cara ¬3¬ estas en EL INSTITUTO ALLIEN! Listo?-**dijo enfadada mientras Kazemaru estaba muy sorprendido** -ves? te dije que no te iba gusta, pero tú a fuerzas quieres saber verdad? argg hombres...-**dijo la rubia quejándose

**-pero que hago a-aquí?-**dijo tratando de pararse pero además de estar muy débil tenía las manos y los pies amarrados a la cama de la enfermería como medida de seguridad

**-no es obvio? te reclutamos!-**dijo la chica sonriendo triunfalmente y con una voz oscura y grave dijo**-eres uno de nosotros muajaja-** asustando a Kazemaru que todavía estaba muy confundido

**-a ver no entiendo entonces me secuestraron?-**

**-pues...SI lo hicimos!-**contesto bastante tranquila

**-y enserio las cadenas eran necesarias? -.-u-**

**-si ¬¬-**

**-y se podría saber quién eres tú?-**pregunto dudoso el peli azul

**-soy Kam la co-capitana del equipo starline** (N/A:*w* si es por la canción de Hiroto XD) **y se podría decir tu cuidadora jeje**-

**-QUE?-**grito sorprendido

-mientras tanto-

Renka caminaba por los corredores del instituto allien tenía bastante prisa, al llegar a la enfermería se encontró con Grant afuera de ella con un rostro serio se dirigió a Renka

**-el emperador ha dado la orden de reclutarlo y empezar a entrenarlo lo más pronto posible...-**

**-wouh no quiere perder tiempo y bien como lo vas a convencer?-**dijo la castaña

**-usando nuestra arma secreta, ya empezó a actuar...-**dijo Grant riéndose sabiendo que la reacción de su compañera seria de sorpresa y así fue Renka se dio una palmada en la cara y pregunto

**-no me digas que Kam está ahí adentro en este momento?-**Grant asistió con la cabeza

**-y ya lo convenció por lo menos?-**dijo curiosamente Renka tratando de asomarse por la puerta

**-le está empezando a explicar por qué lo trajimos y esas cosas...-**dijo mientras el también se intentaba asomar a espiar

**-y eso no se lo deberías decir tú? como jefe del proyecto ¬¬ ...flojo-**dijo conociendo a Grant por eso mando a Kam no porque fuera su arma secreta si no porque no quería trabajar

**-claro que no soy flojo! Solo pensé que si fuera yo aceptaría la propuesta si una linda chica moe me da la bienvenida ^.^-**dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado y con un pequeño chorro de sangre saliéndole de la nariz

**-te estas imaginando a Reize vestido de chica no es cierto?-**dijo la castaña viendo el rostro de pervertido del el pelirrojo que nerviosamente dijo

**-N-NO! Que te hace pensar eso? cof cof-**decía riéndose nerviosamente y siguió hablando **-bueno eso no importa tu sabes mejor que nadie el nivel que tiene Kam para convencer gente y enserio lo necesitamos en el equipo Endou no podrá jugar contra su mejor amigo-**

-**bueno supongo que en eso tienes razón, solo esta vez...-**dijo Renka mientras abrían ligeramente la puerta de la enfermería para poder espiar mejor

-mientras tanto-

**-ya te dije Kam-san NO voy a entrenar con ustedes!-**decía Kazemaru enojado y estresado

**-y yo te digo que SI-**decía la ojiazul sin signos de querer rendirse lo que molestaba al peli azul

**-NO!-**

**-SI!-**

**-NO!-**

**-SI!-**decía la chica empezándose hartar del molesto juego

-**NO!-**

**-NO!-**

**-SI!-**dijo Kazemaru, sacándole una sonrisa victoriosa a Kam**-NO! Espera yo quise decir...-**

**-no nada tu dijiste que sí. empezamos a entrenar mañana, te dejare descansar byebye Kaze-chan-**dijo Kam enfatizando lo último en señal de que ahora eran compañeros lo que no hacía muy feliz al peli azul, al final se resignó sabía que escapar no sería muy fácil y menos con la vigilancia de su cuidadora, decir cuidadora lo hacía sentir como un perro así decidió tratar de recuperar energía e idear un buen plan el día siguiente _"voy a pensar en algo para salir de aquí y volver con Endou y los demás, aunque no puedo negar que esa chica Kam es muy linda"_

-mientras tanto-

Kam salía de la enfermería con su sonrisa triunfante _"seguramente Hiro-chan digo...Grant estará feliz conmigo después del gran trabajo que hice no puedo esperar a decirle jeje"_ pensaba la rubia ruborizándose por sus propios pensamientos al abrir la puerta para salir se tropezó con algo asiendo que se cayera y su falda negra se levantara dejando ver su ropa interior de estrellitas rosas, la razón de su tropiezo es que Renka y Grant estaban espiándola desde la puerta, Hiroto no pudo evitar ver la ropa interior de Kam, la ojiazul que apenas se levantaba de su extraña caída se dio cuenta de esto y su cara se puso roja como un tomate y di un gran grito que se escuchó en todo el instituto

**-AWWWW! MALDITO HIROTO!-**después de esto lo pateo en la cabeza y salió corriendo

-tiempo después-

**-TRAJE HELADO!-**dijo Reize llegando felizmente cargando un gran bote

**-ESTUPIDO!-**dice Renka golpeándolo en la cabeza asiendo que este se le llenaran de lágrimas los ojos**- TE DIJE HIELO NO HELADO!-**decía enojada la castaña que le había pedido al peli verde hielo para el gran golpe que tenía Grant en su cabeza producto de Kam

**-p-pe-pero también esta frio no? además el helado es delicioso-**decía poniendo una cara inocente con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos y un rostro ruborizado, haciendo que le robara un pequeño sonrojo a la fría castaña

**-está bien pónselo en la cabeza al estúpido pervertido-**dejándose llevar por el lindo rostro del peli verde

**-si jefa!-**decía alegremente Reize mientras se dirigía a la camilla donde estaba medio inconsciente Grant se paró enfrente de él y le aventó el bote de helado en la cabeza haciendo que el pelirrojo quedara totalmente inconsciente (N/A: imagínense que te habiente 3 kilos de helado en la cabeza seria dolorosamente delicioso :D)

**-lo hice bien jefa?-**preguntaba emocionado a la castaña que al verlo pudo evitar reír un poco aunque sabía que Reize había hecho mal aunque fue un mal muy gracioso

**-pues...-**dijo mientras el rostro del peli verde se empezaba a poner triste y esperando el regaño de su gruñona compañera**-está muy bien Reize así ya no se estará quejando eres muy bueno en esto :)-**decía intentando convencerlo aunque no le conto mucho trabajo y peli verde tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban

**-oigan...-**se escuchó atrás de la cortina que separaba la camillas en la enfermería Reize de dirigió a donde venía la voz y corrió la cortina para encontrarse con un Kazemaru bastante enojado lo que asustaría hasta el más duro

**-AAHHHH!-**Grito Reize escondiéndose atrás de la camilla de Hiroto**-que es eso?-** pregunto apuntándolo con el dedo

**-mmm...creo que es un Kazemaru...-**dijo fijando su vista en el **-hoy en la tarde lo reclutamos-**

**-oohh ya recuerdo él era un defensa de Raimon no? Bienvenido Kaze-chan te doy un tour por el instituto?-**dijo saliendo de su escondite y acercándose más a él pero aun guardando distancia

**-no era! soy un defensa de Raimon! no pienso cooperar con ustedes y no quiero un tour!-**dijo el peli azul enojado, Kazumi sabía que sería difícil de convencer entonces decidió tentar un poco al defensa

**-estas seguro que no quieres unirte a nosotros? parece que quieres poder y nosotros te lo podemos dar o acaso vas a regresar así de débil con ese tal Endou-**Kazemaru sabía que era débil y que con su nivel seguramente no podría vencer a ninguno de los que estaban en la habitación _"ella tiene razón necesito poder rápido, no puedo regresar con Endou siendo igual de débil pero...ellos son malas personas"_ pensaba volteándolos a ver como Reize se comía el helado que tenía en la cara Grant inconsciente y dándole a probar a una castaña que parecía que ya se había olvidado de el **"e.e aunque no parecen muy malos...tal vez si entreno aquí un tiempo así me hare más fuerte"** (N/A: muajaja Kazemaru se pasó al lado oscuro :D)

**-está bien- **murmuro Kazemaru viendo a los 2 jugadores comiendo el helado del ya medio muerto Hiroto

**-eh?-**dijo el peli verde sin entender

**-dije que ESTA BIEN!-**grito avergonzado Kazemaru**-entrenare con ustedes...solo un tiempo ¬¬-**

Un brillo aparecía en los ojos de Reize mientras gritaba **-ENSERIO?-**y corría a abrazarlo haciendo que el peli azul se sonrojara un poco, y que a la castaña le diera un ataque de celos

**-SUELTALO REIZE!-**grito enfadada Renka asustando a los 2 por igual

**-si jefa! :S-**decía mientras soltaba a Kazemaru que temblaba de miedo

**-como sea...-**volteaba indiferente la castaña evitando la mirada de los 2 presentes y ocultando su sonrojo

**-esto...-**dijo Kazemaru dudoso de quejarse, empezaba a retractarse de sus palabras y callar pero lamentablemente ya lo había escuchado

**-que quieres?-**decía una gruñona Renka un poco avergonzada que la situación que acababa de pasar

**-ehh...me podrían soltar?-**decía señalando las cadenas que lo amarraban a la cama y muy asustado por la actitud de la castaña, esta lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y dijo

**-mmm...no-**dijo fríamente**- todavía no confió en ti...seguirás amarrado y te daremos de comer pan y agua...-**la castaña se dirigió a la camilla de un pelirrojo inconsciente y la agarró del cuello de su camisa empezándolo a arrastrarlo por el suelo _"maldito pervertido sí que pesas"_ murmuraba mientras se dirigía en dirección al la puerta de la enfermería, siendo seguida por Reize

**-te veo mañana Kaze-chan...-**se despidió un feliz Reize, dejando descansar a un cansado Kazemaru que solo cerrar sus ojos marrones perdió el conocimiento...

-continuara: próximo cap.: numb (insensible) -

**(*)**: El título de este cap. es de la canción alas de cristal de avalanch :) muy linda canción

Después de más de 4 meses de planeación y escritura aquí está mi fic, no crean que me tarde tanto solo en este capítulo, estoy adelantada en la historia y como se darán cuenta mis capítulos son un mucho largos XP así que para no dejar la historia a media decidí primero escribir los primeros 5 capítulos, perdón si los mate de aburrimiento y si no los mate y siguen vivos me dejan algún comentario, queja o sugerencia? :)

Muchas gracias a:

Anariel-chan: te pegue lo otaku XD gracias por ayudarme con mi historia y apoyarme y darme consejos . ya quite la mayoría de yaoi para que no te enojes XD pero mi Suzuno y mi Nagumo SIEMPRE serán pareja :P

Karerin: awww mi pequeña karerin nunca entendiste muy bien mi historia pero siempre me apoyaste mucho pd: sigo traumada con lo de:

Karerin: préstame un lápiz Luisito

Luisito: perdón…pero solo tengo uno :S

Karerin: ah no te preocupes solo necesito uno :)

Luisito: D8

Hahahaha me mata de la risa TQM

Rose: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escucharme hablar de mis ideas locas y soportarme en mis momentos de inspiración :3 aunque no veas mucho anime te esforzarte por tratar de entenderme y hasta empezaste a ver inazuma eleven algún día hare un fic de tu novio kido ^w^

Ale-chan: tu nunca viste anime más que Heidi XD y de todas formas querías que te contara la historia, eres súper buena amiga algún día te diré que es yaoi cuando crezcas :$

Ferzha: aww mi hermana en pinche wuapura te amodoro! Gracias por esas lindas palabras de aliento n.n

Wendy-sama: la única a mi nivel(o más superior) en cuestión de anime gracias por aconsejarme tantos animes y perdón por contarte el final de angel beats se me escapo XP

Luisito-kun: oohh tu Wilson que siempre me escuchas aunque digo puras estupideces escuchas mis quejas y todo te quiero mucho ya pronto ocho años de amistad 3 gracias por todo

Sin ellos mi fic sería nada los amo a todos ^^

By: Kurumi-chan~


	2. Chapter 2 NUMB

Hola! w les traigo el segundo capítulo de este extraño fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews me alentaron muchísimo :D y perdón por tardarme en subir este cap. ya lo tenía escrito pero no me convencía del todo, así que trate de corregir algunas cosas, de todas formas me quedo súper bizarro, perdón si los mato del aburrimiento, además este es el episodio más largo que eh escrito 9 páginas en letra calibri 12 en Word :S

Las partes románticas empiezan en el siguiente capítulo, no se desesperen ^.^

Importante: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece u.u no tengo el suficiente dinero para comprarlo, pero pronto pronto se lo robare a akihiro y su level-5 ¬¬ solo esperen…pronto los atacare D muajaja (creo que este disclaimer da un poquito de miedo perdón XD)

Aclaraciones: diálogos con **negrita**

Pensamientos con _cursiva_

N/A: son notas de autor ósea yo XD

Perdón si me equivoque en las algunas palabras se suponía que lo iba leer para corregirlo pero no me alcanzo el tiempo así que le deje el trabajo al corrector de Word :3

* * *

><p><strong>-capitulo 2 "NUMB"-<strong>

POV KAZE-CHAN! ^w^

**-Kazemaru-sama quieres más arroz? 3-**me preguntaba la hermosa Kam con su linda sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, estábamos solos y no sé muy bien porque pero eso me agradaba bastante, todo alrededor era hermoso estábamos en un gran jardín lleno de flores de todos los colores que me podía imaginar y los nosotros dos sentados juntos en un picnic

**-si por favor!-**conteste sonriendo. Toda la tensión y estrés que tenía había desaparecido, estoy tan feliz, espera que es esto que siento en el estómago? no, no es hambre...es algo más y se vuelve más intenso cuando Kam me mira con esos ojos azules como el océano...

**-KAZE-CHAN!-**escuche una voz que molesto mis oídos y de pronto el jardín empezó a marchitarse y el cielo se tornó opaco, espera donde esta Kam? y la comida? y mi arroz? T^T voltea y solo lo vi a "EL"

**-quieres más helado Kaze-chan?-**decía "EL" sonriéndome maliciosamente y mostrándome un gran bote de helado qué? el envase dice que es sabor...KAZEMARU? O.O que es esto? quiero regresar con Kam y con mi arroz! NO QUIERO HELADO SABOR KAZEMARU! ahhhhh

Fin del pov . (N/A: yo y mis pov cortos XD)

**-Kaze-chan! Despierta Kaze-chan!-**decía Reize agitando los hombros del peli azul haciendo que este regresara a la realidad aunque no por completo

**-NOO! No me hagas helado llévate a fubuki él es más dulce NO a mi NO!-**decía un agitado Kazemaru, mientras Reize lo veía asustado aunque en su mente se decía _"mmm...helado sabor Kazemaru no es mala idea no lo es..."._ Después de unos segundo de histeria Kazemaru abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla y que había regresado a mundo real

**-Kaze-chan buenos días! ^.^-**decía Reize regalándole una sonrisa matutina al defensor quien suspiro aliviado de que tal vez no oyera sus gritos de su reciente pesadilla

**-sabes tienes sueños extraños hehe helado sabor Kazemaru? quiero probarlo-**dijo el peli verde haciéndole notar a Kazemaru que si lo había oído, este se sonrojo y dijo avergonzado y enojado a la vez

**-tu no viste ni oíste nada bien?-**dijo con una voz amenazante

**-hehe si si lo que digas, bueno vámonos ya es tarde!-**dijo mientras desamarraba a su compañero de la cama donde estaba sujeto

**-ehh? a donde me llevas? :S-**dijo asustado el peli azul pensando que lo llevaría a examinar a un laboratorio como en las películas de aliens

**-a dónde crees? al COMEDOR! a comer DAAA!-**

el defensa suspiro de tranquilidad al oír las palabras del ojinegro su destino no era el laboratorio pero estaba confundido-**el comedor? pensé que me iban a alimentar con pan y agua u.u-**decía deprimido mientras recordaba su situación actual aunque estaba ahí para hacerse más fuerte por decisión propia no podía evitar sentirse un poco secuestrado tendría que ver con el hecho de que estaba amarrado? naa, debía ser por otra razón...

**-amm… si quieres te traigo pan y agua… Pero...hay pizza en el comedor y…-**

**-no no vamos a comedor el comedor está perfecto-**dijo rápidamente y parándose de su cama perdió el equilibrio un poco aun seguía adolorido por las lesiones Reize lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie y así ambos se dirigieron al comedor...

**-tiempo después ヘ(^_^ヘ)(ノ^_^)ノ -**

Los pasillos eran modernos como si realmente estuvieras en una nave espacial los os jugadores caminaron un rato hasta llegar a una gran puerta que al abrirla se encontraba ni más ni menos que:! Un vil y simple comedor de secundaria...

**-ehh...este es el gran comedor del instituto alíen?-**pregunto Kazemaru decepcionado de la apariencia del gran salón todo se veía muy _normal "ninguno parece allien...bueno tal vez esa señora que sirve la comida mmm...es humana, creo que así tiene la cara e.e"_ pensó Kazemaru extrañado

**-ashh, que criticón eh? solo tuvimos presupuesto para ambientar los pasillos estilo allien todo lo demás se tuvo que quedar así u.u-**dijo enojado y a la vez decepcionado el peli verde

**-qué? ambientar? no son allien de VERDAD?-**grito sorprendido Kazemaru

**-oh! no sabías?-**dijo igual de sorprendido el ojinegro tapándose la boca con sus manos**-ups, perdón...pensé que los de Raimon lo sabían, así que nuestros disfraces si funcionaron, wouh! ese medio litro de gel en verdad valió la pena yes!-**dijo satisfactoriamente y sonriendo abiertamente (N/A: qué? pensaban que el peinado de helado de mido-chan se sostenía solo? ni que fuera goku XD)

**-bueno... la verdad nunca me convencieron del todo...les faltaba perspectiva y buena actuación pensándolo bien no se ni porque les empezó a creerles en primer lugar-**dijo el peli azul cuestionándose asimismo pero ala ves apuñalando verbalmente a un destrozado peli verde

**-T^T sabes Kaze-chan, eres muy cruel...-**dijo llorando Reize

**-ah etto...lo siento emm…a… la intención...es lo que cuenta?-**decía el peli azul tratando de arreglar su error y por la gran ingenuidad de este (N/A: La ingenuidad de mido-chan solo es superada enormemente por la de Endou ;D) Kazemaru se había salvado de un gran alboroto por parte del ojinegro

**-ahhh tienes toda la razón Kaze-chan!-**decía regresando a su estado "normal" por así decirlo, ambos se dirigieron al mostrador donde escogieron su comida, servida por la aterradora señora con cara de allien, buscaron una mesa vacía hasta que una voz los detuvo

**-Kaze-chan! Reize! aquí!-**grito fuerte para superar el ruido de alrededor, un pelirrojo alegre, ni más ni menos que Grant, que tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza, junto alado de él estaba una pequeña castaña gruñona comiendo sus alimentos, y al final de su mesa se veía a un deprimido burn revolviendo su comida con el tenedor sin ni siquiera probarla

**-hola! Hiro-chan! cómo te sientes?-**pregunto Reize mientras se sentaba en su mesa, seguido por Kazemaru que no tenía otra opción que estar con ellos

**-ah! ya mejor, solo olvide como leer y escribir, pero por suerte sigo recordando como jugar futbol, uff que alivio no?-**dijo Grant mientas comía

**-wouh eso es suerte!-**

De repente Kazemaru sintió que alguien lo miraba comer y volteo para ver de quien se trataba, vio los ojos verdes de Renka desviar su mirada rápidamente, mientras en su piel blanca aparecía un pequeño rubor

**-amm? Necesitas algo?-**pregunto el peli azul tratando de ser amable, su primera impresión de Renka no había sido muy buena, pero ahora por alguna razón se veía un poco frágil, la castaña le contesto sin mirarlo a los ojos

**-n-nada…-**dijo tartamudeando un poco y tratando de sonar lo mas fría posible, pero no su plan no funciono, Grant la miro y soltó una pequeña risa burlona

**-haha, Renka-chan si tanto te quieres disculpar hazlo ya, pareces una niña pequeña, bueno pequeña ya eres haha!-**dijo el pelirrojo, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de una Renka que estaba muy enojada, pero trato de contenerse para no asustar al chico nuevo (Kazemaru) bueno no asustarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho y con la voz más dulce que pudo lograr le dijo a Grant susurrando

**-jajá que gracioso Kiyama Hiroto, si no me sueltas prometo que no volverás a ver la luz del sol nunca más, entiendes?-**dijo sonando aterradora en la última palabra, ellos sabían que cuando Renka llamaba a alguien por su nombre completo era momento de alejarse, Hiroto empezó a temblar soltando rápidamente a la pequeña castaña, ella que volteo a ver a Kazemaru y dijo sonrojada, y todavía sin ver a los ojos al defensa

**-l-lo siento!, no quise asustarte, es que...-**dijo Renka volteando a ver al lado contrario con la cara totalmente roja, Kazemaru sola la veía sorprendido definitivamente tuvo una idea equivocada de ella, Renka era una buena persona era tan humana, su rostro no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa dulce

**-no te preocupes, bien es...-**fue interrumpido por un peli verde glotón

**-bien esta lo que bien acaba! siempre lo digo!-**dijo Reize con un aire de grandeza

**-bueno si...jeje-**dijo Kazemaru, comiendo su pizza, por alguna razón su preocupación se había ido se sentía como en casa como si esas personas sentadas a su alrededor lo conociera de tanto tiempo, otra dulce sonrisa pinto el rostro del peli azul

**-PORQUE ESTAS TAN FELIZ EH?-**Grito burn del otro lado de la mesa enojado **-que tiene este mundo de feliz?...-**dijo tristemente agachando su cabeza y volviendo a su lugar donde una aura negra lo cabria

**- O.O ahhh que le pasa a este tipo?..-**pregunto extrañado Kazemaru

**-NO SOY ESTE! Soy Haruya Nagumo! Porque nadie me comprende? Este mundo es horrible T^T!-**grito el pelirrojo para luego salir corriendo y llorando, todos ignoraron su teatrito menos Kazemaru que lo veía sorprendido

**-de nuevo digo que le pasa a ese tipo?-**pregunto de nuevo ahora esperando una respuesta de sus 3 compañeros, estos se vieron entre ellos y dijeron al mismo tiempo

**-síndrome "falta de Gazelle"!-**

**-...eh?...-**

-**burn lleva 4 días sin ver ni poder acosar a Gazelle, que está retando a Raimon, el primer día empieza a molestar y hablar mucho, pero el cuarto cae en depresión y no quieres saber que pasa en el 7 día...-** dijo Renka recordando la última vez que tuvieron que aguantar el "síndrome falta de Gazelle" este se enfermó por comer helado en la noche y tuvo que quedarse en cama por 2 semanas sin la visita de nadie, fue un total desastre tanto así que le prohibieron a Gazelle comer helado después de las 6:00pm y ahora siempre lo cuidan de cualquier tipo de posible enfermedad

**-por eso en 1 semana voy a llevar a burn a ver el partido de polvo de diamante contra Raimon...para que vea a su cubito de hielo y así deje de molestar...-**dijo Grant, el rostro de Kazemaru estaba ido de la conversación lo había olvidado su verdadero equipo era Raimon, estaba ahí solo temporalmente y solo para aprovechar su poder luego tendría que regresar con Endou y los demás, un nudo se formó el estómago del peli azul, porque no tenía ganas de regresar...pero también quería comprobar ciertas cosas

**-etto...Grant...no sé... podrías llevarme a mi también al partido? por favor...-**decía seriamente, sorprendiendo así a los tres de la mesa

**-e-estas seguro?-**pregunto Reize con una mirada triste, el defensa lo pensó pocos segundo, estaba decidido a encontrar su verdadera razón, encontrar su camino

**-sí, estoy seguro-**dijo el peli azul, convenciendo a sus compañero, aunque Renka lo veía con una de sus mirada de curiosidad

**-bueno...se lo comentare a emperador no puedo asegurarte nada estás de acuerdo con eso?-**dijo Grant tomando sus platos ya vacíos para retirarse seguido por Renka

**-está bien...per...-**no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpido por una voz que ya conocía muy bien

**-YA LLEGUE!-**grito una exhausta ojiazul corriendo desde la puerta hasta la mesa de los jugadores, no llevaba su uniforme normal ahora llevaba un uniforme de futbol violeta con plateado, en la mano derecha un balón de futbol y en la izquierda una extraña cajita negra

**-Kam se puede saber porque no viniste a desayunar?-**pregunto molesta Renka fulminando con la mirada a la chica

**-lo siento, lo siento, es que quería ir por el collar temprano, así que me levante a las 5:00 am pero cuando llegue me dijeron que todavía no lo tenían así que espere 5 minutos y me encontré a Desarm y me reto a un partido y no le puede decir que no, luego regrese a recoger el collar de Kaze-chan, pero por accidente lo tire desde el quinto piso** (N/A: si claro..."accidente") **y se rompió así que fui por otro, y me encontré a heat y me dijo que si íbamos a dar un paseo y le dije que si, etc. etc... Bueno y ahora estoy aquí! SIP-**dijo **Kam-me perdonas one-chan?-pregunto tiernamente **

**-está bien Kam pero no te metas en problemas, tengo cosas que hacer te encargo al nuevo...-**dijo por ultimo para retirarse junto con Grant que cada vez que veía a la ojiazul le dolía la cabeza

**-etto Kam yo lo sí...-**trato de decir Grant apenado por lo que había pasado pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la peli lila

**-Kiyama Hiroto por tu propio bien será mejor que no me hables por 3 días tal vez mas SIP?-**dijo a la vez que le daba la espalda y se acercaba a Kazemaru, Grant solo ascendió y se fue corriendo con Renka era mejor tomar el consejo de Kam.

**-bueno Kaze-chan listo para entrenar?-**dijo entusiasmada la ojiazul, por alguna razón ella le recordaba a Endou siempre con una sonrisa y con el entusiasmo por el cielo

**-SI!-**contesto el peli azul determinado a incrementar su fuerza

**-bien! pero antes...-**tomo con las dos manos la cajita negra que tenía la abrió y había un collar con una piedra violeta que brillaba con fuerza**-este es un fragmento del meteorito allien te dará una fuerza increíble, quiero que lo empieces a usar desde hoy...-**dijo a la vez que ponía el collar en las manos de Kazemaru, este dudo un poco sabía que nada sería igual una vez que lo usara, había muchos pros y muchos contras, estaría traicionando el futbol que Endou le enseño, pero conseguiría se mas fuerte y competir contra mejores jugadores...pero valía la pena para demostrarle a Endou que no era igual de débil que antes así apretó el collar y se lo puso alrededor de su cuello, la piedra empezó a brillar y para sorpresa de todos Kazemaru dijo

**-etto...no siento nada de nada-**dijo mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir algo más de fuerza o por lo menos una energía mala que le digiera "vamos empuja a Reize a su helado será divertido hazlo hazlo" pero nada

**-eh? a ver dame eso...-**dijo Kam confundida arrancándole en collar del cuello de peli azul y leyó en la parte de atrás de este

"este es un producto es una REPLICA de un meteorito allien de verdad, parece de verdad, brilla de verdad, sabe de verdad (N/A: WTF?), pero NO ES DE VERDAD! Disfrute miles de horas de engaño mientras cree que es más fuerte y luego enternece de la triste realidad :D yes! No nos hacemos responsables de traumas psicológicos permanentes.

Atte. El letrero atrás del collar :3 xoxoxo

**Made in: ?"**

**-amm… creo que te estafaron Kam-baka jajá-**dijo burlándose Reize mientras saboreaba su 5° postre del día helado de chocolate

**-Cállate! Tú no tienes derecho de hablarme cabeza de helado..-**dijo cambiando totalmente de actitud, era cierto que ellos dos nunca se llevaron bien, era algo con 2 opuestos se atraen y 2 iguales se repelen, ese era el caso de ellos dos desde que se conocieron se odiaban intensamente

**-que dijiste bruja anoréxica?-**grito enojado, era cierto que los dos eran moe pero nunca es bueno verlos enojados (N/A: tómenlo como consejo)

**-lo que oíste barril sin fondo!-**y así empezó la pelea verbal algunos insultos era fuerte, otros no tanto, pero ninguno cedía así paso el tiempo

**-oigan...-**se escuchó la voz de una tercera persona en la pelea

**-¡¿QUE QUIERES?-**gritaron los dos al mismo enojados, pero al voltear se dieron cuentas que no eran ninguno de ellos los que hablaron sino que un peli azul los veía molesto

**-NO espera Kaze-chan no quise decir...es...-**dijo asustada Kam mientras trataba de disculparse

**-Kaze-chan olvidemos esto, que tal si vamos por un gran helado eh? prometo no comérmelo todo si?-**dijo Reize sonriéndole amablemente Kazemaru negó con la cabeza

**-OH POR DIOS! lo hemos perdido...-**dijo Reize desesperado, Kam lo vio suspiro, levanto su brazo derecho y le dio una bofetada en la cara

**-auchh! Nadie conoce tu lado salvaje Kam, estás loca-**

**-tranquilízate!-**dijo la ojiazul**-por dios, eres tan dramático!-**

**-a quien le llamas dramático, tu eres una salvaje en traje de moe!-**

_"¬¬ les iba a decir que se callaran no me dejan comer a gusto, no pueden estar en silencio ni un rato, son tan molestos"_ pensó Kazemaru mientras los siguió viendo discutir por un buen rato

**-mientras tanto Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ -**

**-entonces...Renka-chan no quieres ir por un helado?-**pregunto Grant con un rostro seductor a lo que la castaña contesto

**-no...Recuerda que solo estoy aquí contigo por que el emperador nos ha dejado a cargo del proyecto allien, no me interesa ni siquiera tu amistad-**hablo fríamente Renka, los dos caminaba por los pasillos "ambientados" se dirigían a ver al emperador para que les diera las nuevas instrucciones.

**-T^T sabes Renka-chan a veces puedes ser muy cruel-**dijo Grant decepcionado

**-si si, lo que digas...-**contesto desinteresada, siguieron caminado en silencio a simple vista se veía que Renka no era la mejor persona para empezar un tema de conversación, el silencio incomodaba a Grant que no sabía cómo hacer para romper el muro de hielo alrededor de ella "_ella siempre es igual...nunca habla más de 10 minutos con nadie y nadie es su amigo que hago para acercarme a ella"_

**-oye...tu chica me está viendo raro-**dijo Renka mientras señalaba a una chica peli azul del otro lado del pasillo que apuñalaba con la mirada a la castaña, Grant suspiro al verla parecía fastidiado

**-Ulvida ya no es mi novia Renka-chan, te está viendo así porque piensa que ahora salgo contigo-**

**-oh! es eso, pensé que tenía algo en la cara, oye pero está muy equivocada-**dijo la castaña mirando fijamente a la peli azul, ella al notar que se dieron cuenta de su presencia se fue corriendo, pero Renka alcanzo a ver que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas _"ella no es una mala persona, solo está enamorada...como se sentirá eso?" _pensó la castaña mientras recordaba la imagen de Ulvida llorando, después de unos minutos:

**-ESTUPIDO...-**dijo tranquilamente Renka mientras seguía caminado

**-oye porque?-**pregunto confundido Grant, el rostro de Renka que mostraba como si estuviera algo enojada

**-dejaste ir a alguien que te amaba de verdad sabes?-**pronuncio como si hubiera dicho una palabra cualquiera, así era Kazumi Akera, podía entender cómo se sentían los demás, pero no lo podía experimentar igual, era como leer un libro, sabes la teoría pero nunca lo has practicado. El rostro de Grant se llenó de tristeza

**-tal vez tengas razón...-**dijo Grant recordando a esa chica que tanto quería

**-yo siempre tengo razón-**

Querido diario:

hoy empezare a escribir un diario, sé que es algo cursi, pero siento que si no lo escribo algo me volveré loco en este instituto demente, hoy fue mi segundo día aquí, ya no dormiré en esa fría camilla de la enfermería, por suerte me dieron una habitación aunque es junto a la de Reize ¬¬ también descubrí que ellos de verdad no son allien aunque desde que llegue aquí me parecieron muy humanos, Kam fue a cambiar el collar falso por el real y me lo dio ahora si pude sentir la fuerza, era como si miles de relámpagos pasaran por mi cuerpo, era una sensación increíble, así que quise saber cuánto había subido mi poder, empecé a correr dándole vueltas a la cancha de entrenamiento, mi limite siempre había sido 15 vueltas pero esta vez pude dar 30! y todavía ni sudaba, definitivamente soy más fuerte, también mis lesiones sanaron y me siento de tan buen humor, ahora que lo pienso no es tan malo estar aquí, cama, comida, ropa, entreno futbol solamente 2 horas, no como con Endou que era a toda hora, tengo tiempo para mí, la sensación de secuestro desapareció, pero...todavía no puedo sentirme tranquilo, mis compañeros de Raimon no están preocupados por mí? se habrán dado cuenta que no estoy en el hospital donde se suponía que debería estar? ellos realmente se preocupan por mí?, no lo sé, por eso quiero ir al juego con suerte Grant me llevara, sea lo que sea que vea eh decidido seguir aquí entrenando...espero que sea la decisión correcta.

Kazemaru Ichirouta ~29-enero-XX~

**-fin del capítulo-**

* * *

><p>Próximo capítulo~ Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall<p>

Ya están muertos del aburrimiento? XD críticas, comentario o sugerencias? Me ayudarían a mejorar con un review aunque no sean muy crueles soy medio sensible :'(

El cap. Se llamó numb -de Linkin Park ^_^

Bueno eso es todo por ahora son las 12:54 am DX rayos porque subo fics tan noche?

Matta ne~!

Pd: PASTA~! :3

By: Kurumi-chan


End file.
